Just Me, Her, and The Moon
by Patchwork Author
Summary: Skye, future hacker, current alt-and-indie, 'I'll do it ironically' teenager, doesn't like Bobbi Morse. She's about the only one. Bobbi is a cheerleader, captain of the volleyball team, and stands for everything about high school that Skye hates. Too bad Skye's, begrudgingly, falling head over heels for her. (Did someone ask for morsecode high school AU?)


A/N: Bobbi and Skye! In highschool! Tiny alt-kid Skye falling in love with volleyball captain Bobbi Morse! This has it all!

Disclaimer: I do not own agents of shield, ABC, or marvel.

Skye didn't really belong to any kind of 'group' in high school. She had her friends, which were a variety of people that helped them keep from being labeled. No clichés for them. Skye was a blooming hacker, didn't care much about school but had enough general smarts to skate by without trying too hard. She was cool, but reserved, and she was okay with that.

She'd transferred halfway through her freshman year, but by the middle of her sophomore year, she felt super at home. She had a solid group of friends, her family really, in Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Antoine Triplett.

Skye considered Bobbi Morse her social opposite, or something close. Bobbi was on the cheerleading team, but was also volleyball captain. She saw Bobbi run by her house every morning before the sun was even up, and everyone in the school seemed to have something good to say about her. It was gross and Skye hated it.

Bobbi was a junior, and she had been dating a senior up until recently, and was just generally liked and well known every where she went, and all of her friends were model hot. Skye didn't hate Bobbi, but was just vaguely annoyed by everything Bobbi stood for.

You know, high school politics and gossip circles and dance planning committees and all of that other clichéd teenage bullshit.

They existed in their own separate spheres, Bobbi blissfully unaware of Skye's, and Skye content to gaze on Bobbi's world with thinly veiled annoyance. Skye liked their little set up.

That all changed one night when Skye almost literally ran into her at a party.

"Sorry." Skye mumbled, hoping the loud music would cover her voice. No such luck.

"It's okay." Bobbi looked down at her and smiled a little too prettily. "I'm Bobbi."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone knows."

That pretty smile faded into a thin frown. "Why do I get the feeling that's an insult?"

The poor lighting wasn't quie bad enough that Skye could just slip away unnoticed. "You must be imagining things. Hit in the head with a volleyball too many times?" she suggested, putting a little more effort into making it sound like a joke.

"You're Skye, right?"

Skye was taken aback. How did Bobbi even know her name? Bobbi caught onto her confusion. "I'm friends with Mack. He's pretty chummy with your friend Leo, right? I've heard your name dropped a few times."

Skye snorted. "No one calls him Leo. It's Fitz. I'm sure you've heard of Fitzsimmons."

"Of course. Jemma and I are in a lab together this year," Bobbi said.

Skye put on her sweetest, most fake smile. "Then I'm sure I'll be seeing you a lot more!"

See now, when Skye said that, she didn't mean it, nor did she want it to come true.

Which was why she nearly choked when, halfway through the next week, Simmons came up at lunch breathless and starry eyed, because she was lab partners with _Bobbi Morse_ who was SO nice and SO smart and –

"Ugh, gag me," Skye muttered.

"Skye, you would love her! Bobbi is _amazing_!" Jemma said. Skye rolled her eyes and popped her chocolate milk open.

"Yeah, I'll pass."

"But Skye-"

"You're never going to change her mind, Simmons," Trip said from the other side of Skye. "Girl's as stubborn as a bull."

So yeah, Skye's slight irritation with Bobbi Morse started to grow. She couldn't help it. She had Simmons singing her praises along with the rest of the school, and now Bobbi was popular, athletic, gorgeous _and_ _smart_. What even? Did she sacrifice a virgin to achieve perfection or something?

* * *

A few weeks later, Skye was spending her free period in one of her happy places – the new refurbished computer lab. She wasn't supposed to be using school computers to practice making dummy sites, but hey, she was bored.

The last thing she expected was for a 5'11 Athena incarnate volleyball captain to sit down next to her. Skye slid her headphones off just in time to hear Bobbi ask her a question.

"Do you have a problem with me?"

Skye blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Whenever we accidentally bump into each other, you completely disregard me, you know all of my friends but you don't know me somehow, and then today, when I told Jemma that I was thinking about asking you to help me recover my history paper, she jumped and stammered her way through saying 'I really don't think that's a good idea.' I don't have a problem with you, so that must mean you have a problem with me."

"I don't have any problem with you!"

Bobbi rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Skye."

"Yeah, I know, that'd be too easy," Skye muttered, which really wasn't helping her cause. "Look, I guess I'm just awkward. Don't worry about it too much."

Bobbi looked at Skye more intently, which frankly made Skye squirm in her seat a little. She wasn't used to having someone like Bobbi's complete, undivided attention. She didn't believe Skye, that much was obvious but instead of continuing to push, Bobbi seemed to relent for now.

"So will you help me get my history paper back?"

Skye wanted to roll her eyes. God, she probably just came over here to try and get something from her. "Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm about to head home, but if you bring it in after school tomorrow, I can fix it."

"I have a volleyball came tomorrow."

Of course. And tomorrow was Friday. "Okay…" Skye trailed off.

"We live on the same block. Do you want to just swing by on Saturday? Or I can come to your place?" Bobbi offered.

Skye thought about her Dad meeting Bobbi. That was definitely in the no-fly zone. He'd love her and constantly be asking Skye about her 'new friend'. She loved her dad, but he was a bit zealous sometimes. "I'll swing by yours."

Skye did not tell her friends that she was going to Bobbi's house on Saturday. If she did, she'd never hear the end of it. Ever. She just sucked it up. She finished breakfast with her parents and then went off, heading down the block.

The garage attached to Bobbi's house was open, with two cars sitting in it and a sweet motorcycle. Skye couldn't imagine the kind of family Bobbi had where someone in her house rode something as sick as that.

Skye walked up to the front door and knocked. In a minute, the door opened and Bobbi was standing there, in leggings and a tee, and looking a little too relaxed. Skye had never seen her like this. It was weird.

"Hey. Thanks for coming."

"Sure." Skye followed her into the house, closing the door behind her. "That's a nice bike you guys have."

Bobbi smiled. "Oh thanks, that's mine."

"You're joking."

There was no way in hell Bobbi rode a motorcycle.

"Nope, I paid for half, and mom and dad covered the rest for my birthday," Bobbi said, leading Skye upstairs.

Skye found herself torn between wanting to dislike Bobbi a little more, and wanting to dislike her a little less. She followed Bobbi into what appeared to be her bedroom, except that there was a big Star Wars poster, and comics spread out on her bedside table.

"Uh…nice room."

"Thanks. Not what you expected?"

Skye shrugged. "Wouldn't have guessed the Star Wars stuff."

Bobbi nodded and grabbed her computer. "I've loved it since I was little."

Skye sighed and decided to focus on getting Bobbi's paper so she could just get out of here. She sat down on the bed next to Bobbi. A mix of emotions collided in her. Irritation. Nervousness. More irritation about the fact that she was nervous. Why the hell was she nervous?

"What paper am I looking for?" Skye asked.

"It's just called AP Gov paper. I saved it, but when I turned my computer on the next day, it was gone," Bobbi said, giving an aggravated sigh.

Skye also let out a sigh. "AP? Is there anything you're bad at?" she asked, perhaps a little too harshly.

Bobbi gave her a look. "Of course there's things I'm bad at," she said, handing Skye her laptop.

"Mhm, sure."

Skye started to get to work, and they sat in silence for a bit. She was hyper-aware of everything body was doing, but she still jumped when Bobbi started talking again.

"I'm super bad at wearing my heart on my sleeve. Guess me and my emotions aren't the best of friends," Bobbi said. Well. Skye wasn't sure what to do with that info, let alone what to say next. Luckily, Bobbi kept going. "I'm really bad at cooking. Can't do it to save my life."

Skye looked up at her, and she was being completely genuine. It was almost adorable. Gross.

"Yeah?"

Bobbi nodded. "I can only make milkshakes, instant mac and cheese, and, I don't know, a salad."

"I like milkshakes," Skye shrugged. Wait. Why was she trying to validate Bobbi fucking Morse? "Um, back to your paper…"

Skye did a bit of digging, and in a few minutes, she had a recovered document, with Bobbi's paper sitting pretty.

"You got it!"

"Did you doubt me?"

Bobbi's gaze was a little too intense, again. Not like she was staring Skye down, but her undivided attention was a force to be reckoned with, and Skye wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Thank you. Really. You just saved my ass."

Skye handed her laptop back to her and stood up. Bobbi didn't immediately turn to her computer, though. She was still looking at Skye.

"No, I didn't. But you're welcome."

Bobbi looked down then, and closed her computer. "So why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me."

Skye bit down on the inside of her cheek, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "I don't understand why you care so much what I think about you. You're a cheerleader, captain of the volleyball team, the whole goddamn school loves you," Skye found herself getting more and more worked up as she listed things. "You ride a motorcycle, you're whip smart and ridiculously pretty, you've got it all."

"I'd hardly say-"

Skye was too far gone, though. "And yet that's not enough for you. You gotta have my science nerds too. Can't you get your own set of telepathic tiny science kids? Or at least get off my back? So maybe I'm not completely in awe of you, like everybody else, but it's okay! It's really okay!" Skye said, smiling. She meant it, in some weird, self-deprecating way. "You're gonna get into an Ivy League and win prom queen and date whoever the hell you want and everyone's going to remember how awesome you are. Why the hell does my opinion matter?"

She really hoped she wasn't going to make Bobbi cry or anything. Then again, Bobbi didn't seem that easily moved to tears. She wasn't sure what reaction to expect, but she certainly didn't even consider what Bobbi did end up saying.

"Because I like you."

Skye opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She had not expected that. "Uhhh."

Skye's brow furrowed. Because she liked her? Bobbi actually was interested in her? Wanted to be her friend? Or something?

"But if you don't like me, I get it. I'll back down," Bobbi said, shrugging. She seemed pretty cavalier about this. Then again, she had just confessed to not wearing her heart on her sleeve, so who knew how she really felt.

"Well, now I feel crappy," Skye said. She sat down next to Bobbi again. "I didn't know."

Bobbi gave her a look. "What, you thought I was just trying to annoy you?"

Skye shrugged guiltily. Bobbi laughed and sat back so she was reclining on her bed, resting back on her arms.

"Skye…" Bobbi had a funny look in her eye, and she tilted her head to look at Skye.

Skye, for her part, felt her stomach twist. She had no idea what was going on. But whatever it was, it was immediately stopped when her dad texted her, saying she was late for dinner.

Skye said goodbye, and gave a half wave before she walked back to her house, feeling a flurry of emotions.

She gave in.

* * *

The next month and a half saw her partially sucked into Bobbi's world, Jemma leading the charge. There were sleepovers, dancing to pop music in Bobbi's bedroom all together, getting ready for parties together. Through it all, Skye still felt a little resistant, a little still on the fringe, but she couldn't deny that she was having fun.

"Someday, you better give me a ride on your motorcycle," Skye said one night that Jemma had strong armed her into a sleepover at Bobbi's. It was kind of hard to avoid when they lived on the same block. Skye was on the floor, leaning against Bobbi's bed, and Bobbi was sprawled out on it, her head at the end, situated near Skye's.

"Will that make you finally like me?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "This again?"

Bobbi laughed and lifted her head up, resting her chin on her arms. "Can't fool me, kid. Sleep over all you want, you still give me the side-eye."

Skye cocked her head and fished for gummy bears in a big bag of candy that was sitting next to her. "Maybe that's just so I can avoid looking at you head on. It's like looking at the sun, don't want to go blind," she said.

It was a joke, but the bright smile that jumped onto Bobbi's face just kind of proved Skye's point. Bobbi was too beautiful too look at sometimes. Was that weird?

Anyway, that wasn't why she side-eyed her. She still felt on edge around Bobbi, and she had no idea why.

"I'm nothing like the sun," Bobbi said. Skye turned her head to look up at her, head on, eyes meeting eyes. She was watching Bobbi look at her intently, eyes blinking slowly, eager to hear Skye's response.

Skye's breath hitched in her throat, a common phenomenon around Bobbi, and she found that she had no response.

The door to the bathroom opened and Skye and Bobbi both jumped, shifting their position as Simmons came in.

"You okay, Jemma?" Bobbi asked.

Simmons nodded, but she was frowning. "Yeah. I just, I'm not feeling so well. I'm really sorry to have to leave, but I called my parents and they're on their way," Simmons sighed.

"That blows, I'm sorry Simmons. You need anything?" Skye asked.

Simmons shook her head and started getting her things. "No, thank you. I'll just wait for them. I'm really sorry to be a stick in the mud, but you two have fun!"

Bobbi got off the bed, walking Simmons downstairs, and Skye pulled the bag of candy on her lap, fishing for a mini chocolate bar. Shit. She was being left alone with Bobbi. Every second that past, her nerves grew.

She almost jumped out of her skin when Bobbi came back up, closing the door behind her. "Uhh, should I go, too?" Skye asked. She did live just down the street, she could walk home in a few seconds.

"What? Why?" Bobbi looked confused, sitting on the floor next to Skye. "See, it's stuff like this that makes me realize you still don't like me."

Skye ran a hand through her hair, agitated. "It's not that I don't _like_ you."

"Then what is it?" Bobbi asked, laughing a little. "I've been spending months trying to figure out what the issue is, so it'd really make my life easier if you just told me."

Skye sighed, resting her head back against the bed. "I feel weird around you."

Bobbi stopped laughing, her smile a little less bright. Skye let out a huff and grabbed a gummy worm.

"I feel like I'm walking on needles, my stomach is erupting with…something, my skin is on fire wherever you touch me, when I see you looking at me, it's like…it's like, well I just feel weird. I feel like I don't know what to do with myself," Skye said, not daring to look at Bobbi.

She knew what it sounded like. As she said it, it dawned on her. It sounded like she had a massive crush on Bobbi. Which, when she thought about it – No. It couldn't be true. There was no way she had a crush on Bobbi Morse. Right?

"Skye."

"What?"

"Look at me."

Skye did, reluctantly, and she turned her head just in time for Bobbi to finishing leaning in, kissing Skye with no hesitation. It started out innocent enough, but then Skye was tugging on Bobbi's lip, and Bobbi was laughing into the increasingly fervent kisses, before slipping her tongue into Skye's mouth. They let the kisses linger for a few moments, Skye drinking the way their lips fit together.

Skye pulled away first, she had some questions that needed answers, and Bobbi looked a little confused, but not annoyed.

How she ended up making out with a cheerleader, she wasn't sure, but it was changing her world.

"Wait, you-"

"Yeah. I've wanted to do that for a while now," Bobbi shrugged.

Skye had a sudden realization. "When you said you like me-"

"I meant it. I didn't mean this. Yes, I also had, and have, some kind of attraction and feelings, but I also just genuinely like you, Skye. Kind of sucks when the girl you wanna kiss seems to hate your guts," Bobbi admitted.

"I didn't know!" Skye said defensively.

Bobbi laughed. "I know. I didn't know, either. I mean, I knew I was attracted to you but I wasn't going to just try and kiss you because of that, didn't want to freak you out."

Skye thought about it for a second. Yeah, if Bobbi had just kissed her out of the blue before she had time to realize how she felt, it probably would've just made things worse.

"I'm still a little freaked, but in a good way."

"This your first time kissing a girl?"

Skye shook her head.

Bobbi smiled, "It's okay that you're confused. Or if you don't know what you want," Bobbi assured her.

Skye sighed. "I know. I really have no clue what I want. Except…I do know that I really like kissing you."

Bobbi smiled and leaned over, capturing Skye's lips with hers once more before pulling back. "Yeah, me too."

"This mean I get a ride on your motorcycle?" Skye asked, sliding closer to Bobbi.

Bobbi laughed, and Skye realized how much she liked the sound of Bobbi's laugh. "Yeah, sure."

Skye smiled. "Uh, just one thing. Can we keep this between us, just for now? I don't wanna hear Fitz and Simmons telling me 'we told you so' and prying into our business," Skye said. "Plus, I don't think our parents will be so keen to let us have sleepovers if they know what we do during them."

Bobbi nodded. "Didn't even think of that. But yeah, we can move nice and slow. We should start hanging out more, though. So we can do this more," she said. "Also I like being near you." She stood up, heading towards the door. Probably to close it.

"That mean I have to go to your volleyball games now?"

"Probably." Before Skye could whine, Bobbi tossed her a look over her shoulder as she closed the door. The look made Skye's voice die in her throat. "But my volley ball uniform looks _really_ good on me," Bobbi said, smiling.

Skye dropped her head back, groaning, but she smiled. Bobbi moved towards her, but went to the bed instead of sitting down next to Skye again. Skye just crawled into the bed as well, feeling a lot less tense now that she had realized that so much of her frustration came from wanting to kiss Bobbi. Of course, that realization was only so cathartic because she also could kiss Bobbi almost whenever she wanted.

Skye's head hit the backboard and she watched Bobbi watching her for a while. How Bobbi's body rose and fell with each breath, every time the corner of her lips twitched like she wanted to smile. Bobbi was just as giddy as Skye, if not more.

"Why me?" Skye asked.

Bobbi propped her head up. "Why not you?"

"Fair enough."

Bobbi leaned up, kissing the breath from Skye's lungs. When Skye pulled away, in need of air, Bobbi trailed kisses down Skye's jaw, down her neck, pausing on her pulse point. Skye's whole body was humming, it felt like she was on fire, and she was loving it.

"God, I am going to love living down the street from you," Skye said. The smile that Bobbi gave her was wolfish and bright, and Skye's heart beat a little harder.

"Remember when you compared me to the sun?" Bobbi asked.

"Yeah, it was like an hour ago," Skye mumbled, right as Bobbi's lips connected with her neck again. "I meant it," she said, gasping a little at the contact.

"I felt like someone had just pulled the rug out from under me. So happy I felt like I was walking on air."

Skye couldn't contain it, she shifted so she could lead Bobbi's mouth back to hers.

She felt really bad that Simmons had gotten sick, but she was _so_ happy that she ended up having this night with Bobbi, alone.

They pulled apart, eventually, after some roaming hands, but Skye curled into Bobbi as they settled down to sleep, and Bobbi tangled their legs together. Skye was pleased to find out that she fit perfectly with Bobbi. She could nestle perfectly, with Bobbi's chin on her head. She'd never been so comfortable sleeping next to another person.

"It's been three hours since our first kiss and we're already completely disgusting together," Skye mumbled.

"Shut up, we're cute."


End file.
